La Esperanza de un Deseo
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: Un deseo que el anhela... pero ella ¿vendra? ¿Recordara su promesa?...Muchos sentimientos se manifiestan en el a horas de cumplirse el plazo... y solo lo mantiene la Esperanza de un Deseo...
1. Chapter 1

**Una Noche Larga en medio de Recuerdos.**

Un hermoso chico de ojos verdes y cabellera platinada caminaba por las calles entre la nieve y la gente en su vida cotidiana… El parecía ausente de todo… Mañana seria su cumpleaños numero 26 cabe mencionar que estaba nervioso por ese cumpleaños, no por que le gustara celebrar si no por que ella había prometido volver para su cumpleaños.

Camino a casa deteniéndose en lugares significativos para el, lugares que brindaron una sonrisa en su rostro…Una sonrisa mezclada con miedo, esperanza, tristeza, ilusión…muchos sentimientos.

Llego a su departamento situado en una Zona acomodada de Tokio con una vista espectacular a la hermosa Bahía. Tiro su abrigo en el sofá, quito su boina negra de la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación…

Sobre su mesa de noche había un portarretrato estaba el abrazando por detrás a una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules.

El solo ver esa foto le produjo nostalgia…Si Nostalgia… es que ella es su sol… el amor de su vida

Un recuerdo vino a su mente

**Flash Back**

_Una hermosa rubia de 17 años corría a toda Prisa para llegar a la escuela, no se percato que alguien estaba frente a ella lo que ocasiono que chocara contra el dejando caer sus libros al piso._

_-Perdón lo siento… no me di cuenta-dijo la rubia sin mirarlo y recogiendo sus cuadernos _

_El se agacho para ayudarle_

_-Disculpa en verdad lo siento - decía ella _

_-No te preocupes fue un accidente – entregándole el libro que había recogido_

_-Gracias-dijo viendo los ojos verdes mas bellos que haya visto jamás, sonrojándose de sobremanera_

_-Oye ¿siempre eres así en las calles?_

_-¿Así como?_

_-Así de peligrosa – sonrío coquetamente_

_-Es que se me hizo tarde y debo llegar al colegio en verdad lo siento_

_-Pues… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Mina_

_-Mina debes levantarte mas temprano_

_-Si lo se pero es que anoche pase hasta tarde haciendo una tarea y…… Ay me voy o no llego _

_-¿Quieres que te lleve?_

_-Si…. Hay no ¿Quién eres tu?_

_-Perdón me llamo Yaten Kou – riendo divertido ante la actitud de la chica -_

_-Hay que lindo nombre igual que tu - dijo sin pensarlo, al reaccionar se sonroja - _

_Yaten reprime una sonrisa - Entonces ¿te llevo?_

_- Bueno esta bien supongo que alguien como tu no puede ser un Psicópata – sonrió ligeramente - _

_- JAJAJA no, no lo soy vamos allá esta mi auto –señalándolo a unos cuantos pasos_

_La llevo al colegio no supo que pero se impresiono con esa chica y era inusual lo que haría_

_- Gracias – dijo bajando del auto_

_- Oye Mina… - un tanto dudoso pero decidido a que ese encuentro no terminara ahí - _

_- ¿Dime? –__volteando a verlo con una gran sonrisa de alivio al llegar al colegio__ -_

_- ¿Podrías…darme tu numero telefónico?_

_- Claro, déjame lo apunto_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Yaten sonrió al recordar, jamás había hecho eso de buenas a primeras pero esa rubia lo impacto, desde el primer momento que la vio corriendo un tanto despistada.

Después de ese día que le pidió su numero de teléfono el no la llamo hasta un mes después.

**Flash Back **

_El platinado jugaba con su celular pensando si llamar o no... Además en un mes quizás la chica no lo recordaría… pero la llamo_

_- Hola - contesto Mina_

_-Hola Mina _

_- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto un tanto extrañada al no reconocer la voz_

_- Soy…soy… _

_- ¿Quién?_

_- Yaten kou_

_- ¿Qué yaten?- pregunto como siempre despistada - Ah ¿Yaten? Si eres el chico de ojos verdes ¿verdad?_

_- Si –__sonrió de forma divertida al saber que lo recordaba por el__ color de sus ojos -Oye llamaba para invitarte a tomar un café_

_- Hay pues…_

_- Entiendo no quieres – la tristeza en su voz era evidente - _

_- Hay no claro que si quiero salir contigo pero no me gusta el café, ¿Podría ser un helado? _

_-Claro como gustes_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Yaten sonrió al recordar esa Llamada se sintió estupido en un principio, después de ir a comer un helado vinieron mas salidas, se dio cuenta que esa rubia se había convertido en su debilidad total. Ella le correspondía Totalmente y así unos meses mas tarde se hicieron novios.

Las tardes las pasaban juntos siempre en su departamento… hasta que un día

**FLASH BACK**

- _Mi amor ¿pasa algo? - pregunto con preocupación__ -_

_- Bueno... Pues veras… - El tono de su voz sonaba muy triste -_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Bueno Yaten es que recibí una beca de modelaje_

_- Mina amor eso es genial pero ¿Por qué estas así?_

_- La beca no es aquí, si no en Milán _

_- ¿Milán? - se sorprendió mucho… - ¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

_- Pues… la beca incluye dos años de preparación en el modelaje con desfiles, clases, eventos…en total son 3 años los que debo ir a Milán… ya que__aparte de la beca me ofrecen un contrato por un año con la marca de Ropa CH_

_- ¿3 años? – Sabía que ese era el sueño de su amada… y se sentía feliz por ella pero… no podía negar que un hueco en su corazón se había hecho presente al pensar que podría perderla por la distancia _

_- Si, pero no quiero dejarte Yaten yo te amo_

_- Mina yo te amo más que a mi vida pero no voy a ser yo quien se interponga con esta gran oportunidad_

_- ¿Estas terminando conmigo?_

_- No mi amor no me mal entiendas – sonrió con dulzura - es solo que deseo que cumplas tu sueño se lo importante que es esto para ti, y en verdad te apoyo_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Recordar ese momento lo lleno de tantas emociones y se preguntaba ¿Por qué no la detuvo? No deseaba que se fuera pero la despedida llego.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba Yaten en el aeropuerto para despedir a Mina, el temor de que ella pudiera olvidarlo había crecido desde aquella ocasión en que ella le anuncio su partida hasta ese instante donde se encontraba esperando para poderla despedir, la tristeza que invadía su corazón era tan inmensa innumerables preguntas rondaban su mente ¿a caso podría ella o el esperar 3 años y soportar esa distancia? ¿Lo olvidaría en ese tiempo? Por que al menos el estaba completamente seguro que jamás podría olvidar a esa chica)_

_- Yaten mi ojiverde hermoso cambia esa cara ¿si? - _

_- Me pone triste que te vayas _

_- Prometo que regresare… dentro de 3 años – sonrió - para ese entonces cumplirás 26 y yo estaré contigo para no separarnos mas y para celebrar juntos tu cumpleaños _

_- ¿Lo prometes?_

_- Claro que si tontito lo prometo, Te amo nunca lo olvides - besándolo con ternura y pasión, acto que el correspondió abrazándola con fuerza_

_Minutos después ella abordaba el avión a Milán y el se iba a su departamento._

**Fin del Flash Back **

Cabe mencionar que el se arrepintió de no pedirle que se quedara pero… vamos era una chica con sueños y aspiraciones… extrañaba sentirla suya y es que hacerle el amor a esa chiquilla era un deleite para el… la tuvo tantas veces en su cama, junto a el que en estos tres años lo atormento el hecho de que otro la tocara.

La comunicación entre ellos era por teléfono, mail a diario, mensajes pero ella por su trabajo y múltiples compromisos de índole laboral a penas y se daba tiempo para llamar o responder un mail.

De alguna manera Yaten se había resignado a que la había perdido… pero en el fondo guardaba la esperanza que regresaría para su cumpleaños el cual era Mañana. El estaba en su cama y sus pensamientos eran un lió

_¿Vendrás mañana? O ¿Lo habrás olvidado? ¿Qué haré si no vienes?...Pensé que llamarías hoy para pedirme que fuera por ti al aeropuerto pero…No fue así…será que ¿No regresaras? _

Un recuerdo vino a su mente sobre una de las tantas peleas que habían tenido, por que eso si yaten era muy celoso pero por que la amaba.

**Flash Back **

_El platinado fue por ella al colegio la estaba esperando frente a la salida a unos cuantos pasos, cuando ve que al salir Mina, un chico de cabellos azulados la toma del brazo y ella se queda ahí con el, observa como el chico acaricia la mejilla de Mina con suavidad y eso hizo que brotaran los celos acercándose hasta llegar a donde estaban ellos._

_- ¿Qué pasa aquí Mina? - dijo dirigiendo su mirada al chico_

_- Yaten - la rubia se sorprendió _

_- ¿Quién es este Mina? - pregunto el peliazul_

_- Yaten Kou, su novio y ¿tu?_

_- ¿Su que? - realmente estaba asombrado con la noticia_

_- NOVIO -repitió Yaten -¿Entendiste o te lo explico con manzanas? – en tono sarcástico -_

_- Soy Zafiro su novio - con un poco de molestia-_

_- ¿Qué demonios dijiste? –__Mirándolo amenazadoramente y con bastante molestia- _

_- Un momento quieren dejarme hablar - dijo Mina furiosa - Tu-señalo a Zafiro no eres nada mió ¿captas? Por si no escuchaste el es mi Novio_

_-A mi no me hablas así – la tomo con fuerza del brazo para segundos después sentir el puño del platinado en su cara _

_-A mi "Novia" tu no la tocas ¿Entiendes?_

**Fin del Flash Back **

Yaten sintió una enorme rabia al recordar la forma en como Zafiro la trato si bien es cierto Mina puso en su lugar a Zafiro el iba que reventaba del coraje.

**Flash Back **

_Después de ese encuentro con Zafiro ambos iban en el auto del platinado cabe mencionar que el iba con una cara de molestia_

-_¿Estas molesto?_

_-No, para nada tengo una enorme sonrisa que no cabe en mi boca ¿No lo ves? - la ironía era mas que evidente _

_- Vamos Yaten no te molestes _

_- Veamos dime no es razón suficiente que no me hayas hablado de ese tipo_

_- Bueno tú nunca me preguntaste nada de eso, y además si fuera mi novio creo que no hubiese aceptado ser tu novia ¿verdad? así que quita esa cara_

_El platinado guardo silencio pues era cierto jamás le había preguntado nada de sus relaciones pasadas ¿Por qué? Lo que no fue en su año, no fue en su daño._

_- ¿Por qué estaba ahí? - pregunto con su vista al frente un poco más tranquilo__ -_

_- mmm bueno - juguetea con sus dedos – fue mi novio hace tiempo… pero jugo conmigo y me engaño y ahora regresa queriendo hablar conmigo, tenia como 2 minutos que me había dado la sorpresita… pero en eso llego mi salvador y ya no supe de que quería que habláramos - hizo una cara de inocencia total mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello - _

_- ¿querías saberlo? - dudo en preguntar - _

_- No, por que imagino que me diría que cometió un error Bla, bla, bla - dijo divertida - además pues te tengo a ti que te amo y ¿sabes? Me encanta verte celoso_

_-¡Yo no estoy celoso Mina! _

_- ¿Seguro? Hay eso de ¿Entendiste o te lo explico con manzanas? fue genial - una sonora carcajada se escapo de sus labios_

_El la miro de reojo verla reír tan frescamente lo hizo sonreír a el… simplemente era feliz de tenerla a su lado._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Era extraño estar ahí en su habitación sabiendo que mañana algo pasaría si ella llegaba o no…Una parte de el que quería llamarla y preguntar si vendría mañana…Escuchar su voz alegre por el teléfono diciendo "_Si mi amor mañana estaré ahí contigo"_ pero y si la respuesta no era lo que el deseaba escuchar... Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza tratando de evitar ese tipo de pensamientos pero ¿Podría? No lo sabía… en definitiva quizás no…

Esta seria la noche más larga para el bello Platinado. Decidió ducharse y ponerse algo cómodo para dormir… se acostó al lado derecho de la cama, acaricio sutilmente el lado vació… sonrió por que ella ocupaba ese lugar… y deseaba tanto tenerla a su lado. Tocar y acariciar su piel, enredar sus dedos en sus finos y brillantes cabello, aun podía percibir el aroma de su perfume…la amaba con todo su ser que el simple echo de nombrar su nombre hacia que su corazón latiera con rapidez… emoción por verla y temor se hacían presentes, tanto que no podía conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**Hola niñas pues yo aquí en honor al cumpleaños de nuestro Hermoso y bello Platinado estoy aca… decidi escribirle un One Shot este es el Primer Capitulo Y en verdad ojala les guste mucho. **

**Quiero agradecer a Marina Acero por ayudarme a editar este capitulo, amiga bells de mi corazon Mil Gracias te quiero muchisiimooo **

_En honor a Yaten Kou un lindo platinado de ojos verdes que hace suspirar con cada Mirada, cada Sonrisa… pero sobre todo que cautiva con su personalidad_.


	2. A tu Lado

Amanecio…Era su cumpleaños se levanto, se ducho, desayuno un poco de fruta y jugo no tenia el mejor semblante para ser un dia especial; se notaba que apenas durmio. Realmente no esperaba estar solo hoy.

Se en contraba en la misma encrucijada de anoche llamarla o no ¿Lo hago o no? Siendo sinceros el miedo lo invadio mas.

Decidio revisar su laptop para ver si por casualidad ella habia mandado un mail con su hora de llegada pero Nada…Mina no daba señales de acordarse de el.

Se negaba a aceptar que la Rubia no vendria…estar en ese departamento lo afixiaba asi que decidio salir en su auto…No sabia el rumbo simplemente subio a su auto acelerando con rumbo desconocido.

Sus cabellos se desordenaron por el viento mientras conducia, apretaba con fuerza el volante mientras la imagen de Mina se esparcia en su cabeza.

Sentia el vacio en su corazon mas grande… hoy se terminaria la esperanza para el y la verdad no le gustaba el final, el habia anhelado y deseado esto de otra manera…

Su celular timbrara pero ninguna de esas Llamadas era la que el esperaba, eran sus hermanos o algun amigo… pero no ella

Llego a el mirador que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad donde tantas veces estuvo con ella, horas y horas viendo la ciudad y disfrutando muchas veces de el cielo estrellado.

El viento soplaba levemente mientras su cabello platinado se movia al compas del viento, el aparto con suavidad los mechones de su cara.. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí? ¿Quién sabe? … saco su movil jugaba con los botones indeciso en llamar o no y cuando lo hizo …esta fue la respuesta _Hola soy Mina Aino en este momento no puedo contestarte pero si dejas tu numero y nombre mas tarde correspondere-¡_Maldicion! –exclamo molesto ¿Por qué cuando se habia animado tenia que ser el tonto buzon.

Intento llamarla varias veces y la respuesta fue la misma, Guardo su movil en el bolsillo de su jeans. Subio a su auto y de Pronto se le ocurrio que talvez y solo Talvez ella llegaria a su casa, antes de ir a verlo. Asi que decidio ir a la antigua casa de Mina.

Al llegar busco en su billetera la llave pues desde que ella se la dio la guardo…Al entrar al departamento todo estaba tal cul lo dejo Mina el dia que la llevo al aeropuerto. Reviso la contestadora de la rubia y habian mensajes pero de ese Idiota que se llamaba Zafiro, recogio algunas facturas de tarjetas de credito que encontro en el piso, recibos, suscripciones a mangas ella nunca cambiaria con respecto a leer historietas.

De hecho el comenzo a leerlas por ella … -sonrio recordarlo y es que ¿Cuánto lo cambio ella? A decir verdad Mucho… jamas se imagino pasar horas en un mirador abrazado a una chica hasta que llego ella a su vida.

¿Cómo definir a Mina? Realmente no habian palabras que lograran definirla a la perfeccion… era Rebelde cuando se lo proponia, tierna, … tenia la capacidad de hacerlo rabiar algunas veces, pero mas era la capacidad de hacerlo sonreir.

El maldito movil seguia vibrando … Era seiya pero no estaba de animos para escuchar un "Feliz cumpleaños Yaten" o ven a casa. No en verdad no queria nada de eso si ella no estaba…

Se dejo caer en el sofa en penumbras pensando en ella… se quedo dormido…

**Si supieras como duele…**

**No tenerte aquí a mi lado…**

**Si supieras como duele…**

**El no saber de ti…**

**¿Por qué me castigas asi? **

**A mi que te amo tanto…**

Desperto con una sensacion extraña en el… se sento en el sofa recordando que estaba en el departamento de ella…Miro su reloj y ¡Por Dios! Eran las 5 de la tarde y tenia infinidad de llamdas perdidas de Seiya y Taiky, pero ignoro eso.

Salio del departamento rumbo a su casa… ya la esperanza se estaba extinguiendo, quizas ella olvido su promesa.

Al llegar estaciono su auto y entro a su departamento y al dar la vuelta enciende la luz y no puede creer lo que ve…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada; Ella se le abalanzo dandole un beso que lo dejo sin aliento, correspondiendo poco a poco al beso…la tomo de la cintura para verificar que no estaba soñando o estaba teniendo una especie de alucinacion.

Poco a poc se separaron -¿Mina?-pregunto dudoso

-¡Claro! ¿Qué pensabas que era mi gemela?-sonrio- ¿De donde vienes?

-Estas aquí…

-Ummm si aquí como lo prometi ¿recuerdas? O ¿Qué pensabas Yaten?-

-Yo…pense…

-¿Qué?-dijo levantando una ceja-¿Pensaste que no vendria cierto?

-Pues es que..

-Hay Yaten –suspiro resignada acercandose a el y colgando sus manos sobre el cuello de el- que parte de "Volvere para tu cumpleaños" no te quedo clara- beso los labios de el platinado que aun no podia creer que estuviese ahí

-Pero es que no me llamaste que vendrias

-Bueno queria darte una sorpresa, pero la sorprendida fui yo por que no estabas-dijo fingiendo molestia

-Mi amor…

-Eres un tonto de no ser por Seiya al que encontre a minutos de estar aca quizas estaria como tonta afuera

-Pero…

-Ah y por cierto ¿Por qué no contestabas tu celular? Taiky y Seiya te llamaron infinidad de veces para decirte que yo estaba aquí y tu …No contestaste –reclamo

De haber contestado hace horas que estaria con ella. Y no se hubiese atormentado tanto…se sintio un tonto

-Yaten di algo

-¡Te Amo! ¡Te Amo! ¡ Te Amo!-dijo besandola de nuevo con pasion

-Wow mi ojiverde hermoso extrañaba tus labios –sonrie coquetamente

El la miro con detenimiento… estaba Hermosa su cabello lo traia atado a una coleta alta, su vestido color chocolate la hacia ver espectacular… sus ojos … cuanto extraño esos ojos y ahora lo miraban y el se reflejba en ellos-Estas Bellisima

-Gracias Yaten tu estas guapismo-lo abrazo como una niña pequeña- estar lejos de ti fue una tortura

-Para mi tambien lo fue,Mina no sabes como extrañe tenerte en mis brazos

-Bueno Yaten eso podemos arreglarlo-sonrio-

El lo deseaba… deseaba hacerla suya –El beso su boca, cuello dando pequeñas mordidas…sintio a la rubia estremecerse al contacto de su piel..

La cargo en brazos hasta la habitacion y se sorprendio la ver la cama cubierta de petalos rojos y blancos-¿Tenias esto planeado?

-Bueno amor queria darte un hermoso regalo de cumpleaños-dijo besando su mejia con ternura

La llevo hasta la cama depositandola con suavidad en ella, sonrio con ternura al verla ahí para el..Ella al tenerlo asi de frente acaricio la mejia del Platinado con dulzura… aparto algunos cabellos platinados-Te Amo Yaten-susurro delineando con su dedo el contorno del rostro del platinado

El delineo con su dedo el labio inferior de Mina dandole de improviso un beso fugaz…Mina jugo con su camisa hasta desabotonarla por completo y poder observar el fornido pecho de el

Yaten no se quedaria atrás y con su boca bajo los tirantes del vestido besando con suavidad los hombros desnudos de ella, con cuidado bajo el cierre deshaciendose del vestido en cuestion de segundos. Admiro a Mina parecia una hermosa muñequita de porcelana, con su piel blanca, sus labios rojos y sus mejas ruborizadas…beso su boca dejando un senderos de besos en su piel que hicieron que ella se estremeciera. Ella delineo con suavidad el pecho de el acomodandose un poco para dejar un camino de besos …Era exitante para ambos explorar su cuerpo, sentirse y amarse …

El continuo con una danza de besos hasta llegar a su intimidad, la acaricio con sutileza y delicadeza haciendola gemir y pronunciar su nombre… El la torturo un poco acariciandola lentamente…explorando su intimidad

Ella acariciaba la cabellera Platinada mientras el seguia con esa tortura de caricias y besos… el Subio a besar su boca y busco morder el lobulo de su oreja –TE AMO-susurro a su oido.

Mina beso su frente con ternura viendolo a los ojos-Yo tambien te amo mas que a mi vida Yaten-al decirlo lo beso como si nunca lo hubiese hecho

El bajo de nuevo para poder situarse entre sus piernas y por fin despues demucho tiempo ser uno solo, separo sus piernas con cuidado y lentamente se introdujo en ella por completo… moviendose lentamente por unos segundos para luego envestirla con mas fuerza…ambos sincronizaron sus movimientos a la perfeccion. Danzando con sus cuerpos… pero en un movimiento ella cambio de posicion quedando sobre el, mostro una sonrisa tierna a la vez que se movia con lentitud sobre el haciendo que el suplicara por mas-sonrio- beso su menton y movio sus caderas contra las suyas haciendo que el platinado soltara un gemido que se quedo en la habitacion…Ella se derrumbo sobre su pecho ambos trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones, el la envolvio en sus brazos…

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el platinado besando su frente

-No podria estar mejor, fue maravilloso-respondio mientras hacia circulos con su dedo sobre el pecho del Platinado-No hay palabras que describan cuanto te amo

-No necesito palabras Mina por que se que me amas-sonrio con dulzura – no quiero que esto termine, no quiero que te vayas, no deseo que te alejes de mi…Quizas suene egoista pero, quiero que te quedes conmigo

-Mi Yaten claro que no me ire y ¿sabes por que?-continuo – por el simple hecho de que Te amo al diablo Milan, lo que me importa eres tu-dijo besando su mejia

-Mina…

-Es Enserio… No te dejaria por nada, ni por nadie ¿entiendes? Anhelaba tanto estar asi contigo… que quiero estar siempre a tu lado

-Te Amo

-Igual Yo –SONRIO –Oye por cierto hay algo que debo decirte

-¿Qué cosa Mina?

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Amor!-dijo mas que emocionada

-Gracias por estar aquí

-Nunca te fallaria-sonrio abrazandose a su pecho

El acaricio sus rubios cabellos, cuando se dio cuenta Mina Dormia placidamente sobre su pecho, la abrazo y beso para luego dormir al lado de ella…

Estaba Feliz… Por que ella estaba ahí… dandole luz a su vida y sobre todo cumplio su Promesa haciendo Realidad … el mas grande deseo de Yaten… estar juntos siempre.

* * *

**¡Termine! Que emocion bien aquí termina el One Shot como regalo de cumpleaños para YATEN … como ven aquí se muestra un Yaten dulce y tierno que pocas veces se deja ver… pero que en el fondo existe . espero que les guste mucho.**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Yaten Kou! … **


End file.
